starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Xxr
The Xxr are a race of huge, silicon-based tripeds native to the Delta Sector. Their biology marks them as unique from every other race in the sector, though their volatile temperament puts them in like company with numerous other, carbon-based species. Violent and warlike, they trade with no one, nor do they suffer visiting starships to land on their planet uncontested. Somewhat like the G’Nunk, constant aggressive posturing is an essential part of their society, and because of this, they have a roundly negative reputation in the sector. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Crystalline *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 3 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Average *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor ** ''Genders: 1 ** Life Stages: Adolescent at 4 years. Adult at 16 years. Middle Age at 25 years. Old Age at 35 years. Venerable Age at 44 years. ** Lifespan: 45 + 6d5 years. ** Height: 4.5 meters; 3.15 + (1d5 * 0.45) meters. ** Mass: 6,000 kilograms; 4500 + ((1d5 + 1d5 from height) * 300) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Triped, 23 m/rd (14 kph) *''Volume'': 6.00 m^3 *''HD'': 37/49/36 *''HP'': 175 *''Unarmed Damage'': 25 HP *''STV'': 11,250 MU (1875 MU/m^3) Physical Description Vaguely resembling immense, irregular three-sided pyramids, the Xxr are a tripedal race, having three strong, pillar-like legs of equal length. Just above each leg are thick, double-jointed arm-like appendages that fray towards their ends, with the individual strands functioning like digits; these are the primary means by which the Xxr grasp and manipulate objects. Towards the top of their pyramid-like bodies are three compound eyes, each facing one triangular side. These eyes are especially attuned to movement, though relatively near-sighted, and provide them with a nearly 360 degree field of vision, though there is significant loss in visual acuity in the area where one eye’s periphery meets another’s. The Xxr are very large creatures, standing about four meters tall. They are incredibly tough as well, having a hard exoskeleton, though they are also somewhat brittle; virtually all individuals evidence notable scarring due to combat with other members of their species. To combat this, they usually cover much of their exterior with bronze plate armor, which adds significantly to their already-significant weight. Overall, they are a somewhat light grey color, though towards their extremities become translucent. While their frozen home planet seldom tests this ability, the Xxr are also exceptionally resistant to heat; it is estimated that they could theoretically operate at temperatures around 900° C (many scientists believe this temperature to be a conservatively low estimate of their tolerance, with some going as high as 1500° C). This also has the added benefit of making them impervious to all flame thrower-type weapons and highly resistant to beam weapons. The Xxr are the only sentient silicon based lifeform known to Arth science, and as such, they somewhat resemble animated crystals, though this is most evident in immobile, inflexible areas of their bodies. Joints, such as those on their legs and tentacles, consist of segments of hard, crystal structures joined by threads of silicon/oxygen polymers, which allow the race’s limbs their flexibility. Some areas, such as around their joints and nostrils, are coated with filmy substances of the same basic makeup. The Xxr breathe an oxygen/nitrogen atmospheric mix much like most other known lifeforms, but because of the limitations of their biology, they usually breathe very slowly even for a creature their size. While they possess a large lung capacity, the Xxr only exchange a volume of approximately 500 milliliters (roughly human equivalent) over a period of about five minutes. This limits their production of silicon dioxide, the byproduct of the combination silicon and oxygen, which they excrete as solid waste. The evolutionary downside of this development is that the Xxr, while possessing formidable strength, tire exceptionally quickly. They can make use of their entire lung capacity for a short period, but at the cost of rapid build-up of silicon dioxide, which they must dispose of before continuing exertion. Therefore, they cannot exert themselves strenuously for any appreciable length of time, though they can move in a slow, consistent fashion without difficulty. For this reason, the Xxr try to make their first strike count, as they lack the physicality to pursue enemies over any great distance. Fortunately, their incredible size and strength usually make their first strike fatal to other species or smaller specimens of their own. As the Xxr have such a slow, limited respiration process, it should come as no surprise that they do not use their breathing apparatus to communicate vocally. Instead, they rely on a combination of visual signaling and energetic stomping, which they use to transmit surprisingly intricate vibrations through the ground to each other. Depending on the consistency of the surface, this usually allows them to communicate with each other at a range of no more than a few dozen meters, though ‘shouting distance’ might measure a few hundred. The Xxr are exotic consumers, and obtain energy from several different sources. One source is the heat of the swollen red giant star at the heart of their solar system, though since relatively little makes its way to the surface of their distant, frozen world, this has to be regarded as a supplement. Their primary sources of energy are the smaller silicon-based creatures that share their world, which they also ingest to obtain the silicon to maintain their life functions. All their consumption is through special mechanisms in the soles of their feet; their normal method of feeding is to stomp their prey, then stand on its remains, though they use their firearms to down faster creatures. The Xxr have only one gender, and reproduce asexually by division. Late in adulthood, two to six small, pyramidal shards of filmy, translucent silicon form on the underside of the parent’s body. Growing until they are about half a meter in size, these ‘clones’ of the parent drop off and bury themselves in the ground, feeding on minerals in the soil until approximately three years of age, at which point they will have fully developed their ‘adult’ body shape. This feeding method is very inefficient for them, and at three years they are too large for it to sustain them fully, causing them to emerge from the ground, ravenously hungry and ill-tempered. At this point in time, the emerging clutch of young engages in their first cultural tradition: A fight to the death. Only one of the clutch will survive, at which point it will cannibalize its siblings, using their energy and nutrients to rapidly grow in size, enabling it to be more prepared to deal with the incredibly hostile world in which it then finds itself. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Xxr are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet, located at δ214x149, p1. They are roughly a mid-level Metal Age race, with a large proportion of technological innovations going into weaponry. The Xxr were able to mimic the explosive qualities of the native Pop Berry Plant population fairly early in their cultural development. Basic, harquebus-like firearms have been common on their world for centuries. Since Copper and Tin are the most common elements on the planet, items made of bronze (including melee weaponry) have also been a standard in their culture for centuries. Due to their constant warring with each other, and particularly due to heavy advanced weapons exchanges as a result of the G'Nunk's attempt to uplift the species, the Xxr have a very sparse population (they can be considered a Threatened species at this point). Most of their population favors the icy lowlands bordering the southern ocean and the equatorial sea for combat, and can be found residing in those areas. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Xxr (214x149, p1) **''Beta Sector'': None Status As has no doubt been established by now, the Xxr have no friendly relations with other species. They immediately attack any other race that lands on their world. In only one case does another race view them favorably, and it should come as no surprise that this is the G’Nunk, who greatly appreciate their warlike ways. Ironically, however, the Xxr seem to like the G’Nunk even less than most other races. This is likely because the G’Nunk are the only star-faring race who come to their planet with any frequency, and therefore are the most often encountered. However, too, G'Nunk protocol demands that they always be hostile in communications; the Xxr, who aside from their penchant for killing are otherwise very polite, undoubtedly find this irritating. The fact that much of their population was annihilated as a direct result of the G'Nunk's attempt at uplifting the Xxr probably didn't help matters at all. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Xxr'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information For several reasons, it is difficult to describe with much certainty the motivations behind the aggressive Xxr personality. This stems, in part, from the fact that they are one of the three Delta Sector races that attack visitors on sight, and so, to date, little research regarding them has taken place. However, in their case the available sources of information are even more limited; unlike the Dershetche, with whom the Tandelou have been able to establish limited contact and with whom the G'Nunk have formed an alliance, or the Chichifa, who can be somewhat calmed by non-heat-producing species, the Xxr show tolerance to no other species. What information that has been gathered has been done so by elaborately equipped scientific expeditions, undertaken at great risk for all concerned, and were only made possible by the heavy use of personal cloaking technology. More troublesome, however, is the total lack of precedence in understanding a silicon-based species. With most other alien forms of life, there is usually some previously identified species that provides at least a rough parallel to understand its behavior. Not so with the Xxr. From what little is understood, it is perceived that the Xxr are an exceptionally proud, individualistic race who follow an extremely intricate code of behavior, the slightest breach of which can result in a fight to the death. Each individual is expected to fend for itself from a very young age, with only the very young shown any forbearance. Groups center on one dominant individual who rules absolutely, and generally are made up of relatively few members, as no two members of the same group can be perceived to be equals. For this reason, most groups are composed of only one representative of each stage of the species’ life cycle. This makes group membership exceptionally fluid; upon being ‘dethroned’, the previously dominant Xxr (probably just past middle age) will travel to a different group and attempt to kill the closest analogue to its new position; that individual, if it survives, may travel to yet another group and knock off that group’s next oldest member. This sort of organization severely limits their number- likely an evolutionary result of competition pressure for the relatively scant resources of their world (the G'Nunk attempt at uplift didn't help matters any, either). While exceptionally brutal by any races’ standards, the Xxr are a very polite species in their conversation. The few individuals who have survived an encounter with them (and had translators on their persons) reported a very courteous exchange followed by an extremely violent attack. Pertaining to other species, the only perceivable motivation of the Xxr is to be left in isolation. They restrain themselves by means of code with each other (and just barely at that), but not at all with other races. They want nothing from the wider universe aside from its absence. Among themselves, they simply wish to continue their lives as they always have, competing over resources, surviving, and developing better weapons with which to war against each other (though given their recent encounter with the G'Nunk, this last point may be overlooked for the foreseeable future). Importance The Xxr guard the Silicon Honor Marker, which the player will need if they want to try and retreive the Leghkian Sun Bomb (a mission-critical artifact) from the G'Nunk. Other than that, they serve no other purpose in the game, aside from being a hazard to exploration on a world that houses some valuable (if dangerous) lifeforms. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Xxr had no comm text in SF2, and will likewise have no comm text in SF3 (though it would be appropriate if some could be utilized, given the description of the species presented in this profile). ---- NEXT: Numlox PREVIOUS: Teeelveee TOP ----